hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kanaka Hahai
Kanaka Hahai (The Hunter) is the 18th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 uncovers a deadly slave trade operating aboard an illegal fishing vessel after a man is found left for dead drifting off the coast of Oahu. Meanwhile, Danny's car is stolen while he is out with his kids and he commandeers a bus to chase down the thieves. Plot Danny had been trying to spend some quality time with his two kids when they went back to their car after lunch and had found the car gone. Apparently it had been stolen with them less than ten feet away and they hadn’t even noticed. So it was a bit of a sore spot for Danny and his daughter Grace wasn’t faring well either. It seems her phone had been in the car and so she had told her dad afterwards that if she had it then they she could have called the police for him. Yet Danny wasn’t the only one experiencing a bad day on tonight’s all new episode of “Hawaii 5-0”. While he and his kids were taking the bus home, Abby had decided to finally come clean with Chin. She had told her boyfriend the real reason behind why she was in Hawaii and why she had been working so closely to 5-0. And naturally he went on to tell McGarrett. Only Chin hadn’t done that because he was angry with her. He was in fact prepared to overlook her espionage so actually there was still hope for their relationship, but he had told McGarrett about what she had done because his team needed to know about the investigation into their unit. So that they were prepared in the future. And as it happens McGarrett hadn’t held some grudge over Abby for what she did. He understood that she had been taking orders and following as any good officer. Therefore, he decided to let Abby know that she could stay on in Hawaii if she wanted to and she ended up taking him on that offer seeing as her only other option was to return to San Francisco where she’d be reassigned to back to patrol. However, 5-0 later got a strange case. Two men had been found floating off the coast and one had been shot. The man that had been shot had eventually died from wounds yet much like the survivor the two had been heavily exposed to mercury poisoning as well as suffering from a vitamin D deficiency. As if they had only ever eaten fish and mostly lived below deck. So while that hadn’t sounded like any job the team could recognize, they had at first been more occupied with their victim that died. The victim had been identified as Wattana and he was reported as being dead for over six years. And just to make the case even more confusing, 5-0 had been told by officials that there was no way there could have been a mistake about the victim although their Jerry meter rang differently. Jerry had research the ship the two men had been on and it technically wasn’t supposed to exist. And so Jerry had been going with the theory that the men had been a ghost ship, but the truth hadn’t been as amusing. The men had been on a ghost ship, they had been on a slave ship. Apparently the men along with fourteen others had been kidnapped and them made to work on a cramped fishing vessel yet Wattana and his friend had come up with a plan to escape. The survivor who had a family waiting for him had been trying to get back to him when Wattana said that they could overpower one of the guards. And steal a gun. Which they did however Wattana was shot in the escape. So his friend tried to do him a favor of at least getting him back on land so his body wouldn’t be lost at sea. Yet, that was all the survivor could tell the detectives and the rest they had to find on their own Albeit with a little help from Kamekona. Kamekona told the guys where they could find the cheapest fish on the Island and that led them to the intermediary. Otherwise known as the guy that run back and forth between the men that sold the seafood and the men that was, at that time, holding a ship full of slaves. However, their little link in the chain was found to have some connection with Graham Clark as well. So a man that knows both a slaver and a human trafficker did seem as if he was more in over his head than he was letting on. And, boy, was that the truth. McGarrett made his source call the slaver and they arraigned a meeting in which the source agreed to bring by fresh men to replace the ones that supposedly drowned. Therefore, the team as well as Abby showed up for that meeting armed to the hilt and they found a way to sneak up the enemy. And freed them of their weapons without getting any of the men below injured in the crossfires. So 5-0 freed a bunch of men that can finally go home now, but it seems that Danny had been while they had been doing that. Danny had apparently taken over a crowded bus and gone hunting for two men that were fleeing a shooting. And he did this with a crossbow no less. But being something of a hero and also recovering from a gunshot wound had at least stopped his daughter form complaining about even more family time. Notes * Steve and Chin are the ones to swim to the slave boat and free everyone. * The Camaro just got back from the shop after being all shot up last episode - just in time to be stolen. * According to Danny, taking the buss builds character. Deaths Quotes Trivia |- |Edward Torres |JB Tadena |A character |- |Mamo Kahike |Al Harrington |A Native Hawaiian |- |Vance Pekelo |Cooper Andrews |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lucas |Javier M. Santiago |A man who appears in the episode. (Credited as Javier Santiago) References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)